rcnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Samanda
Welcome Hi, welcome to RCN Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SaganamiFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 17:41, August 12, 2012 :Hey Samanda, :sorry I didn't get back to youearlier, had a crazy week... the chapter-specific reference tags are great, especially since I thought about adding subpages to the main novel articles where a short summary of each chapter is given. Would it be possible, in the long term, to link to these chapters in the tag? ::Yes, absolutely, as long as the chapter articles are consistently named.--Samanda (talk) 15:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Also, as I said before, I'm only halfway through book three, so I'm kinda in the situation Farragut79 was in when he took over the Honorverse Wiki years ago - I have to edit a wiki while trying to avoid spoilers. But, at the current speed, it should'nt take me too long to catch up ;-) ::Good luck :-) :I take it from your comment on the timeline that the absence of actual dates for events is something that does not change in the later book. Man, do these authors ever think about the fact that when they write books, sooner or later a bunch of obsessive nerds will come along to catalogue every absurdly small detail in them? ;-) ::Alas, I didn't see one. :I like the idea of starting from a reference date, however, I kinda think Adele's birth is a little arbitrary. Maybe we should go by the Kostroma affair, the climactic event of the first novel -- you know, the way the Star Wars universe counts before and after the Battle of Yavin? :Best, -- SaganamiFan (talk) ::Yes, Adele's birth is arbitrary. I don't have any particular issue with using the Kostroma affair as the beginning of time. The reason I proposed AB was to avoid frequent negative dates when referring, e.g., to the Three Circles conspiracy, and important events in Adele's and Daniel's youth. ::Considering Cinnabar's similarity to Rome, it would be nice to have "native" dates from the founding of Cinnabar (or Xenos). Alas, I didn't see any such dates -- I could have missed one, but if so, they are not widely used.--Samanda (talk) 15:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you and SaganamiFan on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 16:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC)